


Chapter 59 Blood of Olympus

by nonbinary_sunset



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_sunset/pseuds/nonbinary_sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***additional chapter to blood of olympus because that ending was kinda lame. takes place maybe a couple weeks after ending***</p>
<p>Percy and Annabeth return to the Upper East Side to reunite with Sally (and Paul)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING: contains minor spoiler from The Hidden Oracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 59 Blood of Olympus

Percy and Annabeth sat together in the back of a cab racing through the Upper East Side, a surprisingly normal thing for the abnormal teens to do. The green-eyed demigod nervously tapped his foot against the floor of the car, much to the annoyance of the driver. Apparently not everyone enjoys the drumming of size eleven Converse.

The cab was filled with the all too familiar New York aromas: tobacco, smog, and fried foods from nearby markets. Percy stared out of the cab window, remembering the last time he’d been here: soon after his sixteenth birthday. He hadn’t seen his mom in ages, and he was almost scared to finally see her again. When he disappeared and his memories got stolen, he had left Annabeth and his mom to worry together. Now, over a year without contact with her, he was finally returning to his old apartment to see his mom again.

Annabeth, habitually fiddling with her dad’s college ring on her necklace, turned to Percy, “Hey Perce. You alright?”

He turned to Annabeth,  “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“It’ll be a full year this August since you last saw your mom, you know,” she remarked.

“Yeah,” Percy sighed. “I know.”

“Hey,” Annabeth took his hand. “You’ll be fine! Sally knows you’re alright now. She missed you,” she reassured Percy with a whisper. “I missed you.”

At around Eighty-Second Street, the cab driver finally acknowledged them, hollering to the back of the cab in a classic New York drawl, “Is it this street up ahead?”

“No, it’s a left in a few more streets,” Percy answered. He owed his memorization of these streets to the years of running through alleyways and dodging cops all the days he skipped school.

The two teens fell back into silence. Percy kept on mulling over what he was going to say to his mom in his head. _Hey Mom! Long time no see! How’ve you been? Me? Oh I just was kidnapped, had my memory wiped, became praetor of a Roman demigod camp in northern California, got dragged into Tartarus with Annabeth and had to close the Doors of Death to keep the monsters from coming back to life, helped bring the immortal embodiment of the earth itself to manifest because of a nosebleed, and nearly died while fighting said earth mother. So yeah, I’m totally normal. Got any brownies?_

Seeing a blue Prius with strange hoof-like dents on the hood (thanks Blackjack), Percy yelled up to the cab driver. “Here,” he pointed to a five-story brick apartment complex with sagging AC units littering the windows. “I live here.”

He stepped out of the cab as soon as it came to a stop and walked up the apartment complex entrance, memories flooding back. Smelly Gabe and his smelly poker friends, returning home after every quest, planting Calypso’s moonlace in his mom’s window box, Paul and his mom laughing in the kitchen.

Annabeth paid the cab driver quickly for Percy and caught up to him on the doorstep. She took his hand and reached for the door. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Percy hesitantly rang the buzzer, hands shaking slightly. A voice answered with an annoyed, static “Yes?”

“Um, this is Percy Jackson,” he explained. “My mom, Sally Jackson, should still be living here. Fifth floor.”

The door buzzed unlocked, and Percy opened it for Annabeth and then followed closely behind. They headed up the staircase to the Jackson apartment.

The two stopped right in front of the door, neither reaching to knock. There was muffled chatter and laughing coming from inside.

“Percy,” Annabeth comfortingly reached for his hand. “Your mom is fine. You’re fine. She knows you’re fine, and she’ll be absolutely ecstatic to see you again. There’s no reason to be nervous.” She smiled encouragingly.

Percy exhaled slowly and knocked on the door. The laughter abruptly stopped and there was a sound of hurried footsteps rushing to the door. The door swung open to reveal a perplexed Sally Jackson with an equally confused Paul Blofis standing behind her.

Before he could say anything, Percy was smothered with a violent hug from his mom.

“Hey Mom,” Percy choked, fighting back tears. “Long time no see.”

“Perseus Jackson, don’t you _dare_ ever go missing again, or else I’ll have to ground you until you’re thirty-five.”

“Alright, alright, I promise,” he laughed.

“Gods, I’ve missed you Perce.”

“Missed you too.”

Paul interrupted their reunion awkwardly with a cough. “Sally, why don’t we invite Percy and Annabeth in? We certainly have lots of catching up to do.”

“Oh, of course,” Sally laughed sheepishly. “Sorry about this,” she ushered the two demigods inside. “Annabeth, dear, it’s so wonderful to see you again.” She pulled the blonde girl into a tight hug.

“You too, Sally,” Annabeth grinned.

The four all took a seat around the table. Paul and Sally turned to Percy, waiting for him to give more of an explanation of everything that had been going on.

All eyes on him, Percy started, “Okay, first of all, this was Hera’s fault.” 

* * *

 

Even after he had narrated everything, Sally and Paul kept bombarding him with questions:

“So wait, what was that giant’s name again? Poly-fates?”

“What was it again about the whale sharks?”

“Was Calypso that girl who gave us the moonlace?”

“So it was your nosebleed that nearly caused the apocalypse?”

Percy and Annabeth tried to reply as best as they could: Polybotes, we got trapped at the Georgia Aquarium, yep, that was Calypso, and now she’s dating Leo (dude who built the dragon), and yes, it was Percy’s bloody nose that helped raise Gaea back to her full form (Annabeth may or may not have chimed in “Nice going, Seaweed Brain”).

“So Percy, do you have any plans for this coming school year?” Sally glanced over at her husband. “Paul still is willing to accept you at his school, right honey?”

Paul reached for Sally’s hand. “Of course, honey,” he smiled and turned to Percy. “I could also help you get caught up with everything you missed from your junior year.”

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. “Yeah, actually, Annabeth and I were thinking about maybe both finishing up high school here in New York.”

“And for college, we discussed maybe going back to New Rome.” Annabeth continued. “It’s run entirely by demigods, and it’s pretty close to my dad’s house in San Francisco. And Reyna, the praetor at Camp Jupiter, already invited us to come back for next year.”

“I… um…” Sally stuttered. “Oh- of course. I had just hoped that maybe… oh never mind,” she trailed off.

“Never mind what?” Percy asked confusedly.

Paul and Sally knowingly shared a look. Paul started, “Well, you see, Percy, your mother and I—“

“…wanted you to maybe stay in the New York area for maybe a bit longer,” Sally continued.

“Because your mother is…“ Paul added, nodding toward Sally’s hands clasped over her belly.

“Holy Hera,” Annabeth gasped softly. “Are you guys...”

Sally smiled back at her. “About two months,” she answered.

“Oh my gods!” Annabeth squealed. “Why didn’t you mention it earlier?”

Percy looked between the two of them, perplexed. “Wait, what’s going on? Two months? Two months since what?”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, nodded at his mom, and then stared at him menacingly, “Percy. Use that seaweed brain of yours and figure it out.”

“Wait…” he began piecing things together. “Mom, are you… pregnant?”

“Yes!” Sally beamed. “Almost two months. And you’ll be here? You’re staying in New York for the senior year, right?”

“Yeah yeah, of course!” Percy answered, a bit startled. “Hey, um, my room is still _my_ room, right?”

“If by still your room you mean still a messy teenager’s room, then yep!” Paul chuckled.

Annabeth laughed back, “Gods, I know, right? I’ve had to do cabin patrol for the Poseidon cabin way too many times. That place looks like it was ransacked by the Erymanthian Boar!”

Percy left the other three chatting in the kitchen and headed for his room. It was almost exactly the way he left it, except for the fact that someone threw out his leftover pizza. His t-shirts were scattered across the room, and an old pair of jeans hung off the edge of his bed. He could see the small vines of the moonlace outside, wrapping around the edges of the window box. His mom entered behind him, stopping in the doorway.

“Hey Percy,” she called to him. “Welcome home.”


End file.
